paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poprock and the Candy-Off
This is an entry for Pitbulllover's contest! Summary Poprock is sure she's the best candy maker in Adventure Bay- next to her mentor of course- so when a new candy shop opens and everyone is raving about it and Poprock is intrigued. Is there really candy better then her and her mentors? For fun Poprock challenges the pup to a contest but it takes a rescue mission to bring the two together as a team. Characters Poprock Milky PAW Patrol Story Poprock set a batch of gummy bears into the fridge to cool. Just as she was thinking about what to decorate them with Hollie burst in. "Poprock! There's a new candy store in town! It specializes in caramels!" exclaimed Hollie. "Really!?" exclaimed Poprock. Hollie nodded excitedly. "Even your mentor loves it!" said Hollie. Poprock thought for a moment. "Can you take me to the candy store?" asked Poprock. Hollie nodded. "Let's go!" exclaimed Poprock. A short walk later they arrived at the sweet shop. It was Caramel Bite Sweet Shop. It was a small store but when they walked inside Poprock could see that a ton of thought had gone into it. "I'll be with you in a moment" called a voice from the back of the store. In a minute they were joined by a husky who had caramel and chocolate smeared over her apron. "Welcome to Caramel Bite! I'm Milky. Do you want to try a sample?" said Milky. Poprock nodded and Milky pulled a tray out from behind the counter. She help it out to Poprock and Hollie. They both chose a caramel. It melted on Poprocks tounge. "This is really good" she said, complementing Milky's caramel. Milky blushed. "Thanks so much!" she said. "How about we have a Candy-Off together and whoever wins gets free candy supplies of their choice?" suggested Poprock. Milky thought for a moment then nodded. "Tomorrow at one" said Hollie. Milky and Poprock shook on it and then went back to the lookout. ( The next day at one ) "Candy makers, you have three hours to create any candy of your choice!" announced Ryder. He waved the green starting flag and Poprock and Milky started on their treats. It was about half way through the competition when Ryder's pup-pad suddenly rang. It was Mayor Goodway. "Hi Mayor, what's wrong?" asked Ryder. "There's a store on fire on Main Street. I think it's called Caramel Bite. Can you send Marshall to put out the fire?" asked the Mayor. "Caramel Bite! That's my store!" exclaimed Milky. She was so startled that she dropped a hot pan on her paw. "Ow!" Poprock handed her an ice pack the hugged her gently. "Don't worry Marshall will get fire out fast and then I can help you make more candies to sell while the rest of the pups fix up your store" said Poprock. Milky sniffled a little bit. "Are you sure?" asked Milky. Poprock nodded. "I'm sure" said Poprock. Milky stood up shakily. "Then let's make some candy!" exclaimed Milky. The next couple hours was spent making candy. Skye helped them package the candy as she told them that store was safe and being remodeled. Milky hugged Skye tightly, crushing the caramel-coco four pack that Skye was holding. Then they continued making candy. The next morning, after a nice long sleep at the lookout, they headed back to the store to drop off the candy. "Wow it looks amazing! There's only one thing missing" said Milky. "What's that?" asked Poprock. "The candy!" said Milky laughing. She and Poprock started setting up the candy and sorting out the crushed boxes, which they would use as samples. Or if the candies were crushed they would eat them. After an hour or two they were done. "That was fun" said Poprock and she Milky finished up the sample trays. Milky smiled. "It was!" she agreed. "You know, we never finished the Candy-Off" said Poprock thoughtfully. "No, but I think we had more fun making candy together" said Milky. "True" said Poprock. "Also I made this secretly for you" said Milky handing Poprock a rainbow cupcake. "Wow! Thanks! It looks just like my tail!" exclaimed Poprock. "Your welcome, it's a thank you for helping me with my store" said Milky hugging Poprock. "Let's share it" said Poprock as she broke the cupcake in half. The two sat down and shared the cupcake as night fell on the town talking happily.